The present invention relates to a drum stand to be used when placing a drum on a floor.
This type of drum stand is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-202859 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,837,637.
The drum stand disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2003-202859 includes a stand main body having a post and leg portions and a drum support that supports a snare drum. The drum support includes three arms, a drum supporting-side pipe extending downward from the center of three arms, three stays that couple the respective arms with the drum supporting-side pipe, and an adjusting nut screwed with the lower end of the drum supporting-side pipe. The three arms radially extend transversally from near the upper end of the drum supporting-side pipe. According to this arrangement, the adjusting nut is turned to raise the base ends of the stays along the drum supporting-side pipe together with an annular body. Because the three arms are thereby turned upward about the base ends of the respective arms, the diameter of a circle including the distal ends of the radially opened arm is reduced. That is, by operating the adjusting nut, the diameter of the drum support is adjusted to correspond to the snare drum diameter. Also, if there is a snare drum on the drum support, a lower hoop of the snare drum is grasped by the distal ends of the arms. In this case, the snare drum may also be lifted and moved together with the drum stand.
The drum stand disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,837,637 also includes a stand main body having a post and leg portions and a drum support that supports a snare drum. The drum support includes a rectangular-shaped support plate and three arms radially extending transversally from the support plate. To the support plate, a first arm that is located at the center is attached to be slidable along the axis of the first arm. Also, to the support plate, two second arms are respectively pivotally coupled to open and close with respect to the first arm. According to this arrangement, by closing the second arms with respect to the first arm and then folding down the first and second arms along the post, the drum stand can be brought into a retracted form.
However, according to the drum stand disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-202859, with a support structure in which the base ends of the stays are raised along the drum supporting-side pipe together with the annular body, the snare drum can be supported only at relatively high positions. That is, the snare drum cannot be set at a low position, and in the case of supporting a snare drum having a large shell depth, the top head of the snare drum is likely to be located higher than a desired position. In contrast, the snare stand disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,837,637 allows setting a snare drum at a position lower than that of the snare stand in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-202859. However, according to the drum stand disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,837,637, it is necessary to provide a large space between the three arms and a bottom surface of the snare drum in order to avoid interference with the arms when the snare wires are loosened. Therefore, each arm is curved more greatly toward the distal end of the arm. Because of this arrangement, in a retracted form, the curved portions of the arms extend by a relatively great distance from the post of the stand main body near the distal end of the arms. That is, because the curved portions of the arms greatly project in a direction perpendicular to the post, the snare stand in a retracted state cannot be compact.